Heaven or Hell
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Black Lady wants to take over the Universe, and she's busy hunting down her family in order to do it. In the meantime a sexy Saiyan is her right hand man, and he's willing to ease her tension and grant all of her evil wishes. Broly/Black Lady, M for SMUT! Mature, WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is something that's rather inspired by my favourite author on , MegaKat. All of the Saiyan dialog also belongs to her so go check her out! You won't regret it. **

**Words:**

**R'sha: Beloved**

**M'yo: Mine/my**

**K'sha: Mate**

* * *

He knelt before his Queen on the hard marble flooring, his right hand braced upon the cool ground and the other behind his back, head bowed in a show of utmost respect and loyalty. He could feel her mind working gloriously, thinking about what he'd just told her.

"You're sure of this, Broly?"

"Aye my Queen, I am sure." He tried to keep his voice even and neutral, to keep it professional.

"I see."

Broly watched as she stood from her throne and walked away to the window, her pink hair shining in the moonlight. He wanted to know just exactly what was going through that beautiful head of hers, but he dare not ask or stand just yet.

"So we finally captured the Queen of Mars. I think I'd like to pay her a personal visit."

"Do you think that wise, M'Lady?"

The tall woman turned and frowned deeply at her right hand man, his bulky form not even slightly intimidating to her. "She can't hurt me, and it's about time I said hello to dear old Aunt Rei."

Turning on her heel she purposefully walked out of the room, leaving Broly still in place. The large Saiyan left in the throne room got to his feet once he was sure that no one else was around, he knew this would likely ruin his Dark Lady's mood, that fire starter was a feisty little bitch. Broly paced a little before leaving the throne room, to see what the outcome would be.

It was a rather long walk to the dungeon but that gave her plenty of time to think about what she would say, and what may or may not happen. Most of all she wanted to know where the other Senshi were, and her dear sweet Mother.

Eventually she made it, there were two guards waiting outside the dungeon itself, posted and poised like they ought to be. She nodded to them both, and they let her pass without a single word. They would stay, no one would dare cross her.

High heels rang out noisily on stone steps, echoing loudly through the air as she took her time with each one, hoping to draw it out and let her prisoner know just who was coming to see her. Once she reached the bottom, the dank and moist stench in the air was almost enough for her to choke on. It was dark too, but that was good.

Creating a small pale pink orb, the woman walked forwards with the orb lighting her way, shadows playing on the walls and ground, dancing as she went.

Finally she made it to the holding cell of Mars, they stood outside as two torches lit the area for them to see. The woman turned to stare at the guards. "Leave us."

"Your Majesty" They both bowed and quickly left.

Opening the cell and walking in, she stared at her captive. Amethyst eyes dark with open hostility and rage.

"Chibi-Usa. Come to pay your dear aunt a visit, have you?" Rei snarked.

"My name is Black Lady to you, Mars." Sweeping her way a little closer, she took a long look at the once proud Queen of the red Planet. "You're looking a little worse for wear."

Rei spat on the floor, just missing Usagi's shiny black shoes. "Fuck you."

The Pink haired Princess of the Moon turned her nose up at the raven beauty and sniffed "How vulgar. You know, if you'd just tell me where the others are all of this would be over."

"I'm not telling you shit, and you can bet your damn ass that you'll never get a fucking word out of me! I'd never betray Serenity." Rei growled low in her throat, daring Usagi to even try.

Red eyes flaring in anger, she pressed a hand close to Rei's head and put her face so close their noses were just barely touching. "I promise you that the pain I'll have inflicted will have you begging for death long before you're telling me where your precious 'Serenity' is."

Rei snarled and tried to burn her, but Usagi was much further ahead as she pulled back. "Ah ah ahh," Usagi wagged a finger "fire represent chains, you'll never make a single flame."

"What happened to you!? You used to be so sweet! Now look at you, a frigid evil hell bitch, who wants to take over the Universe." Rei knew it was dangerous to torment her captor but it was all she had, her biting words and a steel spirit of fire ready to take whatever was thrown at her.

"You know nothing of who I really was, and if you did you really wouldn't be surprised at all! Your only option is to tell me what I want, or else suffer."

"I'll never talk, YOUR only option is to kill me, your _majesty_!" Rei spat that last word out like it was dirty.

"You'll wish you had never refused." Usagi's voice was deathly calm, but inside her mind she was raging. She wanted to lift her hand and kill this insolent fool right there, but if she did there'd be no leverage over her enemies.

"Fine, rot here in this cell for all I care. Goodnight, sweet dreams! Don't let the rats bite." Turning on her heels, the dark Moon Princess strolled out of Rei's cell with a resounding bang, leaving the fire starter alone in the black.

Storming her way through the castle, Black Lady fumed angrily, as she made her way to her chambers. _How dare she be so bold! She's my prisoner, she should be begging for mercy_. Usagi turned a corner and pushed open the large oak doors, walking through them dramatically.

The doors clanged shut loudly behind her as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air. Usagi lurched forwards and screamed; throwing her arms onto her desk and swiping everything on it to the floor. She enjoyed the sound of everything smashing as it hit the ground, and shakily stood upright again as a dark chuckle sounded behind her.

"I see things didn't go exactly as you wanted them to, r'sha" a silky voice whispered in her ear.

"I told you _not_ to call me that, Saiyan." She turned to face the intruder, staring him in the eyes as if challenging him. "I also told you to stay out of my room."

Broly chuckled low in his throat, bringing a hand up to play with a strand of pink hair. "I thought you might need some… release. For your anger, that is." He smirked as a delicate blush graced her features.

"It was once and I told you it wouldn't happen again, I can't be seen _mating_ with a Saiyan when I have so much to do. If you hadn't noticed, my 'family' are still at large!"

"Oh I've noticed, and I'm perfectly happy to bring every single one of them before your glorious feet." Broly bent his head to nip at her shoulder lightly, nuzzling and licking and enjoying the little gasps of pleasure she tried to hide. It certainly gave him great pleasure knowing she'd never have let anyone else this close, and he knew she'd let him even closer still if he played his cards just right.

"Broly if you don't stop-" Usagi's words caught as he cupped a breast, and she felt his smirk rather than saw it.

"What will you do, my Queen? K'sha m'yo." He purred.

"I am not!-" she started, but Broly snarled and lifted her to him, and set her against the table top she'd just cleared of personal effects. "Don't. Do not say it… " Usagi held her tongue this time, knowing full well it was best to stay silent lest she ire him more. She lifted her small hands and laid them on his chest, running them slowly up to his broad shoulders and then into his hair before pulling him down for a kiss.

Broly started to purr again, nipping at her lower lip and running a lazy tongue across that same place, delighting in her groan of approval. Yes, this was what he wanted from her and he knew it was exactly what she wanted as well.

The large Saiyan ran a hand up her side and cupped her face, tilting it back further and delving a skilled tongue into her willing mouth and moaned deeply at the taste of her. God's she was perfect, salty and sweet with a hint of evil, just how he liked his women.

Broly let his other hand run slowly up her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall down her shoulders as he nipped his way down her neck, to a pink perk nipple; licking and suckling on it hungrily as she moaned his name.

"I know you want more Usa, just ask and I'll give you anything you desire."

She knew she wanted more, her damn body was betraying her in every single way. He could easily just smell her arousal, pretending otherwise would be ridiculous. Hooking a long leg around his waist and digging her nails into his scalp, she surrendered "please Broly, stop playing and fuck me already!"

He almost groaned at her words, but gave another sexy chuckle instead "my what language, my Queen. How do you want me?" He pressed himself into her centre, causing her to gasp and rock herself against him at the pleasure.

Usa lifted her lust filled eyes to find his mirrored back, she raised herself slowly so her lips were mere inches from his and ground out a husky little whisper "inside", Broly moaned and captured her lips once more before deftly removing the rest of her maroon and black dress and letting it cascade to the floor.

Moving slowly back down from her mouth, and lavishing her breasts once more with nips and kisses, Broly's tail snaked its way to her panties, pressing firmly against her core and rubbing her through them. Usagi mewled in pleasure as she kissed his shoulders, running her hands up his arms and down his back to let her nails scrape his skin and cause him to purr again.

The large Saiyan moved back and pulled her panties off with his tail, a dark look in his eyes as he tilted her body back slightly.

"w-what're you doing?" she panted, lifting a pink brow in question.

"I want to taste you, Usa." Broly hadn't had the luxury to try this before, the first time they'd gotten close had also been the last and it drove him insane each night thinking of all the things he'd wanted to do, of all the ways he wanted to make his Queen moan beneath him. "I want to see if you taste like heaven or hell."

She snorted at that comment, having the grace to still blush knowing what was now about to happen. "If you must.."

Broly moved agonizingly slow down her body, trailing butterfly kisses as he went until he made it to her core. Breathing in the scent, making him harder than he already was as his tongue flicked out to taste her as he lifted her legs and set them on his shoulders.

The feel of him lapping at her most tender area filled her with a deep inner heat that seemed to burn brighter with every long, lascivious lick. "Broly… mmmmmm" he responded to the moan by paying particular attention to a bundle of nerves near her entrance and she gasped, then let out the air she was holding heavily as he trailed his skilled tongue up to her clit and rubbed it before laying his mouth over to warm and suckle at the sensitive skin.

Usagi rocked her hips in time with his ministrations as the coil grew tighter in her belly until she was crying out her first orgasm, filling Broly's mouth with sweet nectar. The Saiyan returned upward to kiss her, before pulling away "you taste incredible."

He picked her limp form up from the counter and carried her to the large bed, laying her on it and positioning himself atop of her. Usagi's guard was down from her orgasm and she welcomed the warmth of his body on her own, although she now noticed he still had far too much clothing on. She began to tug at them impatiently as he chuckled at her, "do you need help r'sha?"

She huffed noisily and glared up at his smug face "aren't you going to help me?"

"I don't know, its rather amusing watching you try to do it." He laughed even harder as she smacked his broad chest, though not hard enough to even remotely hurt. "Ok, I'll make it easy then." He slowly removed each individual item, keeping his eyes solely to his Queen as she drank him in with those red orbs of hers. Soon enough he was naked as the day he was born, bare before her, his penis standing at full attention in all the gloriousness of a full-blooded Saiyan male.

He reached for her once more, but instead of caressing her body he pulled at her hair-pins until the pink locks fell around her shoulders and pooled at her knees on the bed. "So perfect" he barely whispered. He liked her this way, naked and innocent. He liked it because he knew that out there in the real world, she was cold and regal in front of all that stood before her. Not here. Not in this room, before him, both of them baring themselves in ways no other could ever dream to witness.

Usagi shyly looked away from him as the intensity of his gaze was burning deep into her, but his firm hand tugged at her chin and made her look back, as he licked her bottom lip "don't look away from me r'sha."

She pulled the bottom of her lip into her mouth to chew on it, the lingering taste of him a pleasant surprise. Usagi didn't have much to respond with, but she held his gaze and ran a hand to grasp him firmly. "Are we going to continue, or stare at one another? Broly."

"Heh, I do like your endless sarcasm my Queen, but all good things come to Royalty as you well know." He pushed her down and pressed just the tip to her entrance, teasing her with it. Usagi lifted her hips in invitation but he didn't penetrate her just yet. "I'm not done with you yet, but soon…"

Instead of waiting though, Usagi clenched her legs around his hips and flipped him onto his back. She's had enough playing, enough of his games and teasing. He laughed loudly as if he'd expected this reaction from her, but she didn't care anymore Usagi just wanted to feel him fill her. "You started this, so I'll finish it." Crushing her lips to his and grinding her pelvis against his cock and swallowing his growl of pleasure.

"You were always so impatient" he ground out, bucking against her hips.

"I take what I want, when I want it. Now hold still, while I take what I want from you."

Usagi's pink hair fell around him as she bent to kiss his neck and collar bone, licking every inch that she could reach, and rubbing her wet core against his hard penis as it twitched from the onslaught. Trailing her hands lower, Usagi ran her fingers over the sensitive tail that was wafting about in the air, and Broly's head thunked back on the bed hard, a long groan leaving him as electric sparks coursed their way through his spine.

With that she positioned herself over him and started the process of pushing Broly inside of her, welcoming all of him into herself. He was so big it stretched her to almost the point of pain, but she was dripping wet and no longer a virgin. "Feels so good inside"

Broly stared at the vision of his queen above him, head tilted back. He brought his hands up to play with her breasts which drew out another moan of pleasure, his fingers pinching and rubbing at her nipples and then running the palm of his hand over the whole breast before squeezing it. She started to move slowly at first as he continued his ministrations, and then a little faster. Broly wanted her to feel in control but this slow pace was driving him wild, and before he knew it she was pinned beneath him again as he drove himself forward. "Mine."

With each thrust of his hips Broly wanted to make sure she reached her peak of pleasure again and again before he took what he wanted, Usagi clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her legs wrapped firmly around him, pulling him to her with each thrust with her feet, her arms wrapped around his neck, face buried there and moaning his name as she came once more and it was all he could do to resist biting her and making her his mate.

Once Usagi had gotten a hold of herself again, she pulled him down for a long kiss, before panting into his mouth "come for me, I want you to fill me Broly." He sped up the pace, moaning her name at those words.

His pace became more erratic as finally, Broly spilled his seed inside of Usagi and she came again with him, his pleasure turning her on and sending her back over the precipice. They lay there panting with exhaustion as their limbs turned to jelly, Broly turned so he wasn't crushing her to the bed and lay on his side, pulling her to his chest and running a large hand up and down her back, purring.

"You didn't claim me." Usagi whispered.

"You sound almost disappointed, Majesty." Broly felt her shift and let her sit up; she looked down at him with curious eyes.

"I expected you to try. You've been wanting to for ages, I gave in to you tonight…" She looked into his onyx eyes in the hopes to find some idea of what he was thinking.

"I told you I wouldn't until you asked, and you didn't." He was a little disappointed himself but he wouldn't force her to mate, not when it would be permanent. He continued to run fingers down her back, before he spoke again "far as I'm concerned you're mine r'sha. Whether you let me mark you or not."

* * *

**Well that's it! The first part is written; there will be a bit more but not a lot. I want to thank my friends in the Teddy Bear Guild :D they're my inspiration and joy, love to y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry this took so long to get out, I've been pretty sick recently and it took a lot more effort to write. And surprisingly no sex scene in this chapter, but there will be one next I promise! **

**I own NOTHING! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Black Lady stalked into the cell and regarded her prisoner with a thoughtful face, it had been a couple of weeks and despite her best attempts to make the woman talk she'd held her tongue and hadn't spilled a single word.

"You enjoy your own silence, don't you Mars?" Still she was met with hard eyes and cold silence. Sighing deeply, she walked forwards and laid a hand on Rei's hair, running her fingers through it slowly and finding it greasy and matted.

"You had to be just as stubborn as always, didn't you? Loyal until the end… well it's the end now and you're the only one who has to suffer this." She looked into the violet eyes in front of her and smiled.

"You think by staying silent you've won, but I'm not finished with you yet. I know every one of your delicious little spies in my castle, I'm sure they'll be good little birds and tell your sisters exactly what I want."

A flicker of something finally sparked, but it was barely anything at all and left Black Lady just as annoyed and frustrated as before she walked into the cell. "Let's see how you like your silence when it's all you can do." Bending forwards, laid a careful finger to an area of her neck and a pink circle glowed there briefly before fading.

**##################**

The carriage bumped and jolted along the rocky pathway, four black horses pulling it along at an even pace while a very small army of about twenty men followed from the sides and behind. The sky was darkened red in mourning of all the bloodshed upon its planet and the flickering of embers could still be seen in the distance. A year on this damn planet, a year of endless war that seemed to stretch out into the heavens.

Usagi had spent the better part of her adult life searing her name wherever she went. She'd been a good thousand years old when she finally reached maturity, and had taken up her Black Lady title a couple hundred years after that. Now she was well into being exactly what she'd always wanted to be, respected, beautiful, loved.

She turned her head to stare at her silent aunt, who was looking at anything but her. "Don't worry, it'll soon be over and you can all go back to starting new, reincarnated lives together."

Rei continued her silence, and Usagi hummed thoughtfully as she stared back out at the sky. Somewhere out there her Saiyan followed, out of sight from them all. Part of the plan was dependent on him being as invisible to the Senshi as possible, if they knew Broly followed their dear Rei they wouldn't attempt to save her so openly.

"I'm sure they'll try to rescue soon." She said this allowed but it was mostly to herself. Usagi played with a strand of her hair thoughtfully, swaying in time with the carriage.

It took at least another ten to fifteen minutes before anything happened, and then it was bedlum all at once. The carriage seemed to stop abruptly throwing its two occupants forward. Usagi collected herself, before she deemed ready to transform into just another faceless henchman, turning to Rei. "Now the fun begins" she reached over and grabbed her wrists, tugging the woman out of their transportation and into the fray outside.

Her men were fighting a valiant battle but she knew without a doubt that they would all fall soon enough, they were warriors, but they weren't even slightly a match and Usagi knew it. The Senshi had trained for many centuries; it was going to be a massacre.

With Rei in toe she walked purposefully in her disguise, keeping the weakened Queen of Mars close until they were blocked off by a very pissed off looking woman with long golden hair.

"I'd let go if I were you, that's my sister you're holding!" The woman glared daggers at what she supposed was just another of these wimps that they were fighting.

"I'm not letting anyone go!"

Minako smirked "fair enough." Before anyone could think to move however a giant roar of anger sounded out and all of the women fighting paled at the sight of a massive golden Saiyan slamming into one of their own.

Now the fight had turned in the oppositions favour, the senshi didn't know what to do about this turn of events. "I thought you said he wouldn't be here!" Haruka sent an attack out into the masses, horror on her face.

"He wasn't meant to! He wouldn't go anywhere without Black Lady…" Ami paled and glared around. "She must be here." The senshi of ice ducked an attack aimed at her head and sent a large ice shard, shattering into the heart of a henchman and killing him instantly.

Broly powered up even more and barreled into the senshi of thunder, sending her flying back into the ground from the impact. Minako cried out for her, before turning back at the sound of a deep chuckle.

"Would you have expected your precious Rei to really be so easy to rescue, Venus?" Usagi let her disguise melt away, showing herself fully now and loving the look of rage on the pretty blondes features. "Now, you can tell me where my mother is and I'll hand this one back over to you, or you can keep fighting."

"Go to hell!" Minako wasn't falling for it; she pulled all her strength forwards in a desperate attempt to help her sisters.

**"SLEEPING BEAUTY!" **

The sky filled with a golden dust that fell slowly to the ground like a glittering shower of snow, touching the small army and sending any ones remaining to sleep instantly. It was useless against Broly though, and Usagi who was just smirking at her now. "I hope you gave them sweet dreams, because when I'm done here they'll be just as disposable as you all are."

Broly cracked his neck to the side, working out a few kinks before walking over to Usagi. Minako watched him saunter with dread, knowing her other attacks were likely just as useless. That wouldn't stop her from trying though; she'd never stop trying to save any one of her sisters.

Usagi looked around at all those that were left to fight against her, Mercury off to the right and looking very annoyed, Jupiter was slowly making her way back onto her feet, Uranus cracked her knuckles and glared daggers, and Venus stood daintily in front of her.

"Is this really the only rescue force you could muster up? Four of you, even I know better than to attempt something like this with just FOUR!" Usagi smiled mockingly at them all, watching to see their reactions.

"If you think we'd bring Serenity along just for this-"

"JUST for this? Her best friend? Her closest sister? Now why would Serenity EVER want to come with you for _just_ this?" She watched them closely as they all glanced around nervously "unless… she either doesn't know, or you're keeping her from coming."

Nobody wanted to give the game away, or answer the question. _Fine, then I'll just dispatch the rest of you and search my mother and the rest of the senshi out myself_. "Broly, you know what to do."

The hulking form of Super Saiyan Broly moved forwards slowly, Rei pulled at her bonds and tried to call out to them but she was pushed to her knees easily. "Ah ah Rei, you get to watch."

Moving faster than any of them could keep track of, Broly barreled into Venus first, sending her painfully into a boulder and she just about managed to dodge as a very large and powerful fist ploughed through it as though it were paper.

"Alright big guy lets see if you can handle a little electricity," Makoto mumbled, her hands glowing and crackling as she bought them upward and cried out her attack.

**"LIGHTNING STORM!" **

The sky went completely dark as huge lightning beams descended onto the earth around them, aiming at the huge Saiyan. Broly dodged them all, but not without difficulty and ended up with his shirt singed. He grunted at that, and pulled it off his left side, exposing his muscled chest.

Broly chuckled to himself at the look of horror cast on the brunettes face "Don't stop, it tickled." He then flew forwards faster than she could blink and kicked her in the side. As she fell there was an audible crack, and everyone called out to see if she was ok.

Rei looked up at Black Lady with all the anger she felt, but it did no good. "This can very easily be avoided if you'd just co-operate. Alas I know you all very well, and you'd rather die than give me what I want, so can you honestly look so surprised?"

"Finish her off Broly."

Broly grinned manically at that as Makoto's face turned to absolute terror as the beast of a Saiyan powered up a large ball of ki in his hands. She knew she couldn't dodge; not with what was probably several cracked ribs. Well this woman wasn't going down without a fight, that's for sure. Slowly climbing to her feet, she began to charge her own electrical sphere when a shout came from far off to the side.

"Stooooooop!"

Both Saiyan and the Soldier of Thunder halted mid attack, Makoto letting herself power down with a minute sigh from the strain. They all turned, and looked into the grief stricken face of Queen Serenity.

"Please Chibi-Usa… Stop!" Her eyes were filled with tears – "I can't take anymore. Just please stop this."

Usagi sneered at her mother, regarding her with contempt "I told you to stop calling me that _Mother_." She looked to Broly and nodded her head, "you did the right thing showing yourself, saved your sisters a painful death."

Makoto fell to her knees, as Haruka spoke up the loudest of them all. "We told you to stay, where's Michi? Hota? Your Majesty!"

Serenity didn't look at Haruka when she spoke, but it was enough to shut her down. "That's enough Uranus! I won't be coddled any longer."

"Oh? Have you decided to finally accept things? Well then this should go a lot smoother than I anticipated."

Serenity was doing her best to keep it together, to stay calm as she could. Despite the tears running down her cheeks, and the plea in her voice before, the Queen of the Moon still stood as tall as she could manage. "Usagi, Black Lady, let Rei go. Let them all go, just you and me. No one else!"

"No!" Her sisters cried at once.

"Serenity, please! No, its too dangerous."

The Lunarian turned her head to her smallest sister of Mercury and smiled "We've been at war for too long, its time to end it now. Do as I say, please. If you have any love for me, if you even remotely trust me, take Rei and go."

They all looked to each other nervously, nobody willing to make the first move in what essentially would feel like abandonment.

"Here, why don't I help you all make a decision. Broly, be a dear and leave us won't you?" Usagi smiled.

Broly snarled slightly at the idea of leaving her alone like that, but he looked at her red eyes and knew she wasn't to be argued with right then. "If I even think you're in trouble…"

She nodded at his words; she wouldn't mock a Saiyan's need to protect what he considered his mate. The Large Saiyan took into the sky slowly, glaring at them all before flying a safe distance, yet not too far as to worry himself unable to return in time.

"There, that should make you all a little happier. Now now run along and let the grown ups have an adult talk." Usagi smirked at them, enjoying the look in their eyes. Reaching down to the raven-haired Martian she lifted her spell, allowing Rei full movement and the ability to speak once more.

The first to move was Minako as she walked closer to her sister "Rei come on, we don't have a choice."

Rei clenched her fists at her sides, absolute rage bubbling inside of her and before she could even think to hold it in she was on her feet and lashing out towards Black Lady with all she had left. Unfortunately before she could even land her hit she was thrown back by a black wave of energy, sending Rei flying into the form of Sailor Venus.

"You dare strike me!?" Usagi shouted, enraged at her attempt.

Everyone moved into a defensive stance but was soon cut down by Serenity once more, "enough, I told you to walk away from this so do it!" Her blue eyes flashed silver in anger, which told them all they needed.

One by one they turned away and walked slowly, but Rei refused to leave without a last meaningful look at her Queen. She stopped to say something, but Serenity smiled and spoke first "I know. Go Rei… " She watched them go as long as she could before turning back to her daughter.

"I don't know what you've got planned, mother, but I'm sure whatever it is-"

"Just stop talking and listen to me for once in your life!" Serenity seemed to shock her into silence and she continued on "I don't know why you've done all this Usa, just look at this place. Maybe I smothered you a little too much, or maybe I didn't do it enough? I haven't a clue where I went wrong…"

Usagi couldn't stand listening to her any longer "It's always about YOU!"

"What?" Serenity looked at her with wide eyes.

"You, it's always got to be about you! Why does anything have to be wrong with me? I _like_ being in charge, if you hadn't noticed I've got a pretty good hold on several planets. Everything I do isn't because you failed, even if I couldn't stand being cooped up in that damn palace another second longer!" She took a deep breath and held out her hand. "Please just make this easy, hand over the crystal."

"I won't just hand over something I've guarded my whole life, you should know better Usa." Serenity glared, now annoyed. "If this isn't about me what is it about? What do you want to achieve by destroying our homes?"

Usagi laughed loudly "you really don't know yet? I want power, and I want that crystal. You've been hiding it for too long mother; let someone else take charge for a bit. You must be tired from looking after this stinking Universe." She began to walk around to the side, as if stalking her prey slowly and purposefully.

Serenity didn't take her eyes from her wayward child for a second, but refused the bait and held her ground. "On the contrary, I've grown fond of keeping the peace."

"Does this look like peace to you?" Usagi swept an arm behind her to the fires in the distance, still burning.

"It will" that was all she offered to that, knowing in her heart that this was her last chance to save everyone the fate of Black Lady. "Come _home_ Usa, stop this and just come home! Please."

Usagi let out another laugh, this one harsher than the first. "Oh that's rich, really I expected to be enticed to return but this? Couldn't you at least be a little more creative?"

"We miss you, all of us. Hotaru misses you-"

"ENOUGH!"

There was a long period of silence as they stared at one another, blue meeting angry red.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I've made my choice. Now either hand over the crystal or I'll take it myself!" She'd had enough and didn't want to play games any longer.

"Then you'll have to take it from me."

"My pleasure."

Powering up all of her dark magic that she'd stored over the last centuries, Usagi opened her arms wide and embraced her darkness. The power rolled over her in waves and created a strong gust of wind within the immediate area, her hair flying in all directions along with her mother's own golden locks. "I hope you're ready."

Serenity just smiled sadly. "I am." With that everything that happened seemed to last forever, but was only an instant. Serenity powered up her own light, wings spreading from her back and powering her forwards to embrace her daughter.

A powerful wide blinding light filled the sky and the earth around them and then dimmed slowly. Usagi found her holding her mother, a black shard in her side. Wide eyes staring down at her, not sure anymore about the situation. Serenity lifted a hand to her daughter's cheek and wiped a stray tear. "I accept and love you."

That was all it took, all the years and years of anguish to melt at the sight of losing everything, a mistake, it was all a big mistake. Usagi let the anger go as the Silver Crystal, finally close enough to the Princess, healed her soul. "Mama."

* * *

**Well there ya go! If you want to know why Broly didn't completely kill them all with his attacks, he was holding back a lot though its easy to see he'd be able to kill them all in a second. I hope you enjoyed it at least, let me know please! As always thanks to my ladies, in the Teddy Bear Guild! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last instalment of Heaven or Hell! I hope you've enjoyed it as I have enjoyed writing it very much. I'm going to try and wrap things up nicely, so hopefully there are no lingering questions. ENJOY!**

**I own NADDA!**

**Amo-sai: Beloved (Lunarian)**

**R'sha is the same in Saiya-go**

* * *

"Mama"

Serenity stared up at her daughter with glassy eyes; it felt good to be held by her child once more even if the circumstances were so sad.

"Usa, my…my baby girl…don't cry" she lifted a shaky hand to wipe at her tears, a small frown tugging gently at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, look what I've done, I'm so so sorry Mama!"

"Hush, its ok… you're home now Usa."

"Tell me how to heal you, I don't know how to fix it." She cried in desperation.

"It…its ok."

All 450lbs of Saiyan dropped to the earth as his eyes took in the scene, he'd come as soon as he realized something had gone wrong. Walking towards the two huddled women he was shocked into silence as Usagi looked up with blue and not red eyes, and they were filled with tears.

"Broly." Her voice broke at just that one word and he closed the rest of the distance to kneel beside her. "I-I don't know what to do…"

"What do you need, my Queen?" His voice was even and formal, he didn't know how else to behave in such a new situation. He needed her guidance, her words.

"Get someone! Someone who can help." Her voice was frantic now.

"Can't you just heal her?" He asked.

Usagi looked down at her dying mother in anguish. "I only know dark magic, there's nothing there about helping or healing others. I never learned …"

"Usagi- you have to be strong, you have to heal this world in my…" Serenity let a wave of pain wash over her. "I'm… I'm so proud of you."

Usagi's tears ran freely down her flushed cheeks, sobbing quietly. "How can you be? Look at what I've done."

Serenity smiled "Exactly."

The pink haired Princess of the Moon didn't understand what she was trying to say, "Mama?"

"Usa… y-you've become so strong. You don't need me… you- you can do this." She could feel her life force leaving her body faster now, Serenity ran her fingers through Usagi's pink strands lovingly and looked into eyes so much like her own. "Maybe next time… I'll … get it right…" With that she was gone, her hand falling to rest on her red stained stomach.

Serenity's body wavered and began to fade leaving behind a beautiful glowing crystal behind. Through her tears, Usagi watched as it almost sang to her a sad and mournful tune; before gliding it's way into the palm of its newest owner.

"Me?"

"My Queen.." Broly waited for her to acknowledge him once more. When she did it was with a different shine in her eyes, one he'd never seen before today.

"Come Broly, we have a lot of mistakes to fix."

##############

"Your highness" Sailor Juno bowed deeply along with her sisters before the newest Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Solar System, her forehead touching the floor respectfully.

"Speak, Juno." Usagi said, eager to be done with all the formalities.

"Theres word from Mercury, they're finally willing to open a tentative trade with us. But…"

"Yes?" She asked, her heart in her lungs.

"Well, they want certain assurances and, um… forgive me for speaking so openly your highness but I believe they're asking for more than what we've asked for in return."

Usagi leaned back slightly and closed her eyes before she spoke "Are these things we can't offer them?"

Sailor Juno turned to her other sister, Sailor Ceres, who then took up speaking. "Not at all, we have the funds and the means, its only… we're not sure they're asking a fair price."

Their new Queen sighed, but gave a sad smile. "Whatever price they ask is not high enough, if we can fulfill it, then it'll be done."

"But-" Sailor Pallas began, but Usagi held up a hand to silence her.

"After everything that's happened opening communication with us is a good sign, I will not insult the Queen of Mercury by refusing to bargain. If she'll not talk to me directly you can tell her that we're willing to take whatever offer they give."

She stood from her chair at that and said "I'm going to rest, nobody bother me for the next 3 hours."

It was several months since that day and things had changed a lot. Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury had returned to their own planets, as had Uranus and Neptune. Saturn still visited from time to time, but it was short and seldom comfortable. All of them had refused to deal with her as their new Queen and she couldn't blame them one bit, not even for a second.

Staring into her full-length mirror Usagi sighed at her image, she wore a light pink dress that flowed gracefully around her curved legs and hugged her bust.

Usagi grimaced at herself, giving a sniff of mild disapproval; _I hate all of this, wouldn't life have been easier if I were born a human? _A booming knock was heard at the door and she knew he'd finally arrived, her Saiyan.

"Come in" she called.

Broly opened the doors and strode in, looking around the room and then back at Usagi giving a slight smirk. "Rabbit, are you hiding inside your den?"

She gave a small chuckle at that, Broly had also been busy lately but his presence was still just as heavily felt as it always had been. Usagi had spent the last couple of weeks planning just how she was going to bring up this subject, and now that it was here she didn't know where to start.

"Broly, when I was… when…" She fidgeted. Broly tilted his head slightly and watched her but stayed silent, for which she was grateful. "While I was Black Lady, the way I treated you sometimes…" It was true she'd been kinder to him than anyone, but she'd refused him as a mate when he had been nothing but loyal and patient.

"Usa if you're about to apologize let me make it clear that I don't need one." Before she could open her mouth he cut her off once more "r'sha all I ever want is to be by your side, anything else is a bonus." He knelt down in front of her then, his head bowed "I am yours to do with as you please until I die."

She looked at him for a few moments before she found the courage to speak again, and hoped this time she wouldn't be interrupted. "I don't want a servant anymore Broly… Amo-sai." She reached towards him as he looked up harshly at her words, and touched his cheek. "Mate with me."

Broly didn't need to be told twice; before she could blink he was already off the floor and pressing her against his hard body as his mouth devoured hers with pent up frustration.

When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, she was flushed and dazed. "I suggest you clear your calendar for the next few days, r'sha. I won't be letting you out of my sight."

Usagi blushed at that "d-days!? I have things to do, Broly! I'm the Queen of the Solar System now."

"Then you'd best appoint someone you trust to run things in your absence, Rabbit." He smirked and nipped her lip playfully before running his tongue over the spot, and began to nip down towards her neck and ear lobe. Usagi clutched to him so as to hold herself up, fighting the urge to moan his name and think through the haze.

As he began to purr and wave his tail in the air the fight went out of Usagi, and she sagged against him, murmuring pleased words of encouragement to him. Broly slowly stripped her out of the long pink dress and worshipped each inch of skin he found exposed. He rubbed a thumb over her bra, and her breath hitched.

"Your body is so beautiful" Broly cupped and squeezed her breast, before tugging it down and exposing it. He lent forwards and suckled tenderly, then pulled back to blow on it and make the nipple harder.

"Broly" she breathed, laying a hand on his chest. "Don't torture me, please!"

"Ah but my Queen, I do enjoy it so much." He pulled the other side of her bras fabric down and began the same ministrations on her other breast, his left hand never once leaving her right whilst he lavished the other in sloppy kisses and bites.

As Usagi mewled in pleasure she dug her fingers into his soft hair and tipped her head back, Broly moved to lick a burning path up her chest, neck and chin before delving back into her sweet mouth and ripping the last of her dress free from her body. He pulled her leg up just so and Usagi straddled his thigh, grinding her clothed sex against it.

The heat inside of her was building like a furnace, as though this was the first time she'd actually felt this level of pleasure from being close to him. It had always been amazing but without the dark magic to taint everything, only now did it reach such a height. Dragging her nails slowly through his hair, she breathed all of him in like a man who'd been down in the mines for years without true fresh air.

Broly ran a large hand up her spine and to the back of her neck, leaving her mouth to nip at her shoulder and suck on it while rubbing himself against her, groaning deeply. "Mine." Wrapping his tail around her waist Broly held her in place and removed her bra and his own shirt, then held her against him once more as they both moaned at the contact of skin on skin.

Reaching down to his still clothes crotch, Usagi rubbed her hand against him shyly as though she'd never touched him there before. He was rock hard and throbbing painfully against his own pants, and he purred his approval to her touch in her ear. "All for you, r'sha." Broly put his larger hand over hers and pressed it firmly against himself, his eyes never once leaving her face.

Usagi glanced back up to him, flushed with pleasure and it gave him a naughty, wonderful idea. Pulling her just so, he moved her panties to the side and slipped a calloused digit slowly against her vagina. "God's you're so wet, already." His finger slid along her easily and just as Usagi's eyes were fluttering closed he said "keep looking at me Usa, don't close your eyes."

At first she found it difficult because she wanted to close them, to immerse herself in the feeling of him touching her. "Broly…mmm…what-ah!" He inserted a finger, and then slowly as he moved it within her, added another. Her eyesight dimmed from the arousal coursing through her and she only just realized she was closing her eyes again when he spoke.

"Stay with me." He said.

Usagi's eyes snapped back open to stare into his own black gaze, heated with desire. As he curled his fingers within her to rub at that spot so deliciously she felt herself falling into her first climax, watching so intently and causing her to come much faster "I'm coming!" Usagi's eyes widened and her body stiffened against him, mouth open and letting out a long moan.

Watching had almost sent Broly over the edge himself, but not quite. He pulled his now limp Queen against his chest and carried her over to the bed to lie down and completely removing her soaked underwear, before taking his own pants off and freeing his cock from its prison.

Lifting herself onto her elbows, Usagi stared at him appreciatively, still coming down from the climax. The large Saiyan smirked at her from above and then knelt down to place himself between her legs, he breathed in her scent and then gave a slow appreciative lick and Usagi's head went back once more, "Unmph".

"You taste just as wonderful as you did the first time, r'sha."

With those words a curious flashback presented itself to Usagi and she remembered when he had first done this. The Queen pushed herself up and said "Broly?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her, causing a delighted shudder.

"Umn, l-last time, you said something…ah" she tried to remember his exact words through the pleasure "a-about how I tasted?"

Broly lifted his large head at that and peered at her curiously "you remember that? R'sha now is not exactly the time." He began to laugh loudly and Usagi flushed.

"I just was curious, how do I taste Broly? Do I taste like heaven or hell?" For some reason this question was important to her, it probably had something to do with her new insecurity about being a soldier for good once more.

Broly hummed to himself again before taking a careful, long and drawn out lick from her core to her clit and getting the desired response before he gave his own. "Both." With that answer he lavished her clit with his sole attention, not giving her enough time to ponder his reply.

Usagi held him to her as she rode out another orgasm, calling his name in prayer. He then climbed his way to her and dipped his head to give her a long and deep kiss. "I'm going to take you now, are you ready?" She nodded and he pressed himself against her core, pushing his way easily into her and groaning at finally feeling complete.

Pulling her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Usagi looked into his eyes "I-I love you Broly."

He paused to look down at her seriously, grousing out "And I you, Rabbit" before he began a seductive purr as he kissed her and started to move his hips; dragging a wonderful groan from his mate. Flexing his hips just so and moving slowly and purposefully he enjoyed seeing her flushed and squirming.

"Broly please" she panted, lifting herself up.

"Please what, Usa?" He chuckled darkly when she glared at him. "Say it."

"Fuck me already!"

"That's more like it, r'sha!" With that the Saiyan pounded forwards with enough strength without hurting her. As they moved in unison and moaned each other's names, Broly began to nip hard at Usagi's milky shoulder. "I want us to claim together, Usa, mark me at the same time."

"O-Ok!"

Usagi reached up to his own bulky shoulder and licked it tentatively which rewarded her with a pleased groan, and as they worked towards completion she said "come with me Broly, I'm almost… there!"

He angled his hips so that he was rubbing the length of his cock against her clit whilst pounding into her core and felt her walls flex with her orgasm as she cried out in ecstasy, biting down hard on his shoulder as he did the same, stiffening at the onslaught of pleasure and his own climax.

They lay there panting and licking at one another's newly created mark, and as they came down slowly from such a high, Broly pulled her to nestle comfortably on his sweaty chest.

No one said a word for a long while, both just enjoying the fleeting thoughts and emotions buzzing through the bond, drifting in that place between awake and asleep. Just as Broly felt dream land calling to him, his perfect mate shifted slightly before speaking.

"So, now we're mated… how many kids do you think we should have?"

"K-kids!?" He looked down at her, now fully awake and she began to laugh against him, soft at first and then louder as his expression became more confused.

"Your face! Broly you look so hilarious! Hahaha." She giggled childishly.

"Grrr, I'll teach you to mock me, Rabbit." He rolled himself back on top of her, and began round two.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my wonderful ladies in the Teddy Guild for my inspiration of this story and helping me through it! You're all amazing ^^ MegaKat, AnaFrost and SeleneAnadyomene especially, go pay them some respects! **


End file.
